


breathe

by lghtwoodbabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Morning, Fluff, Happy Birthday Magnus Bane!, I Haven't Tagged In Ages, Immortal Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec in Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lghtwoodbabe/pseuds/lghtwoodbabe
Summary: Morning cuddles and promises.





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at 2 in the night as I was looking at the amazing fan edits of Max_Maks_Art (https://twitter.com/Max_Maks_Art/status/1057694739552747520)
> 
> The last time I wrote something was in 2014 means it's been a while so I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance as it is unbeta'd.

Magnus wasn't sure what woke him up exactly.

 

There was a muffled sound in the distance, like someone just threw something on the ground, but the warlock was in a way too comfortable position to care. His whole body was in a constant state of relaxation, a rare feeling he got the pleasure to hold these days.

 

Although - that was actually a lie.

 

He lived many decades - centuries - with the certainty that however you would look at it, in the end he would fall asleep with someone by his side but wake up - alone. Even in the very few more serious relationships he had found himself in, he could never grasp that feeling of being safe and sound in the morning. He tried to avoid thinking back to those days when he felt like nothing actually mattered - that no one would miss him anyway, because no one cared enough to stay not only in the morning, but for longer.

 

Yes, he was immortal and yes he knew those thoughts weren't fair to all of his partners. They tried, most of them, but it was still not enough for him. And who could really blame him when all he ever wanted was-

 

Magnus smiled as he felt a steady breath ghosting over his neck slowly blinked his eyes open. The bedroom was filled with a soft golden light, it must be close to noon already and with a quick glance to the window he saw small white flakes dancing through the air.

 

Every season brought back memories - some more painful than the others and with winter it was a bitter sweet one. He can't remember His name, or the way He talked, only how they danced over an iced lake somewhere in Russia. Was it a century ago? Or even longer? Magnus can't remember but he doesn't need to - the thought of the snowflakes was all he had to see to help him keeping this memory.

 

And it's all it will ever be - a memory of something he once had.

 

But he started living in the here and now; found someone again, a man who loved him just for who he was and it made his heart beat faster immediately. It's been a little over three years now and they've been through a lot. They had their ups and downs, witnessed a breakdown or two and survived a war - a war that left scars on everyone, and not just physical ones.

 

When Magnus lost his magic he felt - empty. He felt like the biggest part of his whole being, his entire existence just got taken from him and that without it he was nothing. A nobody. Someone who was useless for the world, for his friends, his love.

 

He felt so _vulnerable_.

 

He’s never been good when it came to dealing with a greater loss. He always thought that nothing could come even close to the feeling he witnessed when he found his mother's dead body.

 

How wrong he was.

 

The moment he knelt down besides Alec lying on the cold concrete, cradling his head in his hands, an arrow stuck in his chest - knowing he wasn't able to help him – it all came crashing down on him. Alec's eyes had been searching his, cracking a smile and making a terrible try to lighten the mood by telling him how his mother said he'd make a dramatic entrance. And Magnus can't help but wondering how he deserved him, how after everything he went through, Alec still saw him like before - as a person, a man and not a warlock.

 

His heart clenched a little when he thought back to the morning after Alec woke from the little coma Catarina had to put him in to heal his wounds. How exhausted he looked, how his eyes once again searched for his and how he was able to see right through Magnus' walls. He seemed to instantly know that he wasn't alright at all either, even though Magnus pretended to be because at least one of them had to be strong after all, right? It all came crushing down on him as Alec reached for his hand and squeezed it in such an understanding and loving way that Magnus feared he’d burst because of the overwhelming love he felt for the shadowhunter at that moment. That night they held each other closer than they ever did before.

 

Magnus let out a content sigh at the bittersweet memory and snuggled a little closer to the warm body pressed up behind him. Tender fingers danced over his naked right arm and wandered to his hand, intertwining their fingers. The warlock smiled and stretched his left arm out from under the pillow, smiling as he caught the plain golden band sitting on his ring finger shimmer in the light.

 

“Morning,” he finally heard a low voice muffle against his hair. The rough stubble on Alec’s chin brought a soft laugh out of Magnus and he was glad he was able to convince him to keep it instead of shaving it off.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered back and rubbed his thumb slowly over Alec’s, making the shadowhunter tighten the grip around him. He threw one of his long limbs over Magnus’ leg and started to leave butterfly kisses on his shoulder. Magnus loved waking up like this, in the warmth of his husband who showed him just how much he loved him every morning.

 

“I hope you slept well,” Alec said and brushed his lips over his neck, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and buried his face in Magnus’ hair again.

 

“Next to you? Always,” came Magnus’ soft reply and he felt Alec’s left arm coming out from under his body, resting right next to his on the mattress. He loved seeing the dark runes of his shadowhunter in contrast to the golden sheets they decided to use, especially the one on the inside of his left wrist. It matched the one he got tattooed at the exact same spot and the sight filled his stomach with familiar warmth.

 

“I love this rune,” he murmured and untangled their fingers to brush lightly over the dark lines of the run that symbolises ‘love’. He could feel the smile starting to form on Alec’s lips.

 

“Hmm I still can’t believe you chose to let someone tattoo it on your skin.”

 

“I’m full of surprises my dear Alexander.”

 

He heard Alec chuckle. “That you are.”

 

There was a short but not uncomfortable silence before the taller man spoke again.

 

“Happy birthday Mags,” he whispered and Magnus’ eyes widened. It was his birthday. He nearly forgot.

 

“I know you don’t like being reminded and that it’s just another number and day of the year for you. But I talked to Catarina a couple of weeks ago and she said that Madzie asked her if we could throw a party for you and you know how neither of us can resist her puppy eyes. It’ll only be close family though, no big gathering like what you are normally used to. Izzy helped planning and she promised that you’ll love it. I hope that’s okay?” When Alec finished he could feel that he was a little nervous and Magnus let out a shaky laugh. Seriously, how did he deserve this? He slowly turned in his arms and looked up into the soft hazel eyes of his husband.

 

“Alexander,” he shushed him and rested his hand on his cheek. “It’s fine, I’d love that.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean I’d be totally fine with us lying in bed all day and watching crappy reality shows on Netflix as well if that’s what you’d prefer to-“

 

Magnus successfully cut him off by pressing a sweet kiss to his lips and sighed happily.

 

“I mean I bet this party won’t start before 6? 7? We can still lie in bed 'till then,” he murmured against his lips and next thing he knew he was being pulled on Alec’s chest as the shadowhunter rolled onto his back. Their lips met again and they continue to stay in their own little bubble full of kisses and giggles.

 

Another sound coming from one of the rooms made the warlock pull back and look to the door that was closed. He had a good idea of who it might be now.

 

“I think the Chairman is jealous because you closed the door last night.”

 

Alec groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“He better not hold that against me like that one time I gave him the wrong treats and he ignored me for two months straight.”

 

“Oh my sweet Alexander.” Magnus leaned down again to give him a quick peck. “I’m sure he’ll be _elated_ by the fact that you chose to ban him out of our bedroom _on my birthday_.”

 

Alec frowned and raised a brow. “Are you seriously defending him now?”

 

The warlock laughed and patted his chest. He was about to get up to see what mess the cat had caused in his crusade against Alec when he was pulled down gently against the man’s chest again.

 

“Hey I-“

 

“I love you,” Alec whispered and Magnus heart stopped beating for a second because of the way that the shadowhunter said those words he won’t ever be sick of hearing. “And I don’t want you to do anything just because you think you have to please me or the others. Izzy won’t kill you when you refuse to go to the party she planned and I think Madzie won’t mind as well. We could still invite her over for a movie night or something.”

 

He rested his hand against the warlock’s cheek and smiled. “I know that December is a hard month for you. And I’m here for you, okay?”

 

Magnus was speechless. He felt something wet slipping down his cheek as he silently took in the man in front of him, sitting there telling him that only he mattered and that it was _okay_. A wave of pride flashed through his whole body, Alec came so far and he then realised again that he would always be there. For him, with him.

 

“How do I even deserve you,” he breathed. “I promise you that I really don’t mind your sister’s efforts. And that I will tell you if it’s becoming too much for me.” Alec’s thumb brushed over his cheekbone to remove the teary stain and Magnus closed his eyes for a moment. “And I love you too. Thank you for still being here with me. You can’t even imagine how much that means to me and that it’s the best birthday present I ever got.”

 

Alec chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against his temple. “Why would I ever leave you? You’re everything I’ve ever dreamt of and waking up with you wrapped in my arms is better than anything in the world.” He slowly sat up and Magnus quickly adjusted himself in his lap.

 

“I promised you something, Magnus. I promised you that I would love you ‘till the end of times. That I would be there for you on bad and good days. That I would be there every time you wake up. I know that was the one thing that scared you the most but it’s okay to be scared, I was too. You showed me how to be brave, and I wanna show you that you don’t have to be afraid to wake up alone anymore. Because you aren’t and I will make sure that it stays that way.”

 

Magnus hated his birthday because it was so close to his mother’s death. He despised to think positive on this very day but how could he not when the man that teared down every wall he ever built around his heart made the most heart wrenching confessions to make him feel good and wanted.

 

“You,” he started and laughed as a few more tears spilled down his cheeks. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Alexander. Thank you.”

 

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“I actually didn’t want to start the day with you crying but I guess because it are happy tears,” he looked up and Magnus nodded a confirmation, “I’m glad I said all of this.”

 

Another crash made both of them whip their heads to the door and the shadowhunter groaned again.

 

“I swear this cat will be the death of me.”

 

“Oh come on, you secretly love him more than me,” Magnus teased and got up before Alec could pinch him. He watched him get up and reach for a black shirt to throw over before he walked past him out of their bedroom, grumbling something under his breath.

 

Magnus smiled and followed him shortly after to start the day with Alec making him some delicious Belgian waffles and petting a grumpy looking Chairman.

 

Maybe his birthday wasn’t such a horrible day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away at the end.
> 
> Malec just make me wanna tear up URG!
> 
> If you wanna yell at me how amazing Malec is hmu on twitter (jane__writes)


End file.
